Celebrity Love
by Takasa
Summary: Hinata always liked her fellow idol Uzumaki Naruto.  She was content only looking at him.  But when she blurts out her feelings for him on national television, everything changes.
1. Newpaper Articles and Love Woes

Hi everybody! This is my second story, and this was kind of inspired by K-pop (variety shows and all that). This story was metaphorically sitting in the back of my computer closet for years. After all the support from my first story, I decided to upload this one. Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me, nor were they thought of by me.

* * *

><p><em>'Hyuuga Hinata in love with Uzumaki Naruto!<em>

_ The famous heir of Hyuuga Corps. and idol singer, Hyuuga Hinata has confirmed what we all suspected last week. She indeed had a crush on the one and only Uzumaki Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto, a member of Konoha Shinobi, a famous idol group, is Konoha Shinobi's comedian, and one of the more popular members, due to his charming and friendly personality. _

_ Hyuuga Hinata is known as the dark beauty of Japan. The once dubbed "Dark Angel" was shy and blushing wildly when she admitted her ideal man, Uzumaki Naruto. Unlike her confident self on stage, she was innocent and adorably shy. It turns out that she had attended the same middle school and spent part of her high school years with him. She confessed she was a stuttering mess around him, but she has long outgrown that. While we couldn't imagine that, she assured us it was true. When we asked the unique beauty what she liked about him, she replied, _

_"He was such a kind person during the school years I spent with him. His charisma and optimism inspired me. Whenever I was down, I just thought of him, and how he would never give up. He may not know it, but he helped me through tough times. I guess admiration turned to like... I am glad to get this off my chest though. It sounds a bit odd, huh? *laughs* " _

_ Following that, we had a compatibility test with the kind of personality she fits best with. And the personality was one of Uzumaki Naruto's! Should we look forward to a possible relationship? Let's hope so! '_

* * *

><p>Hyuuga Hinata sighed and leaned back in her plush leather sofa. She hugged a sofa cushion while screaming into one. She was blushing crazily.<p>

She clicked her remote and the TV switched on. Konoha Shinobi (which included Uzumaki Naruto, of course) was on, in a celebrity variety show.

Hinata smiled faintly, but soon her interest peaked. She was mentioned!

"Naruto-kun, did you see the news about Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Eh? What do you mean?" Hinata held her breath.

"Do you read newspapers, Naruto-kun?" Hinata, by now was gripping the plush armhold. Naruto looked around sheepishly, "No, not really". Everyone burst in laughter, even Hinata giggled.

"You can't do that, you're a celebrity, you have to see who's in trouble! It's mostly you, anyways.". Laughter erupts again.

"Anyway, there is a article about Hyuuga Hinata. Do you know who that is?" the MC asked.

"Of course! She must be Neji's relative, right?" Naruto answered brightly. _Well, that's true... _Hinata thought half-heartedly, disappointed he didn't reply classmate,_ at least. _

"Do you know what she looks like? Or her profession?", another MC replied. "Um, I know she's rich...", said Naruto, who rubbed his head in embarrassment.

At this point, a member of Konoha Shinobi piped up. "Naruto! You idiot, she used to be our classmate, and she's my friend!", Kiba exclaimed in disbelief.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot! "

"Yeah, you are. I even still hang out with her." Kiba replied. Hinata, was at this point, on the verge of depression.

_How could he not know me? I'm pretty sure we've talked to each other before. Am I that forgettable? Or am I just so ugly that he unconsciously forgot about me?_

Her childhood insecurities was rushing back to her. She was getting dangerously close to needing a tub of ice cream right now.

"Well, since Konoha Shinobi hasn't heard of this year's juiciest news by far, we should tell them." the main MC said excitedly.

"Juiciest news?" Naruto asked confused. "Yes! It concerns Hyuuga Hinata and you, Naruto-kun" another MC replied.

Hinata's heart thumped loudly as she hugged the sofa cushion. She gulped and tried to refrain herself from closing the TV in fear or nervousness.

"Naruto-kun, have you ever received a love confession?"

"Well, yeah, from a lot of fans."

"Ok, clearly, that was the wrong question to ask."

"Just spit it out, the idiot won't understand otherwise." smirked Sasuke. "Hey!" an indignant Naruto replied.

"You may have a point. Okay, look up on the TV up there. Read the headline, Naruto!" Hinata held her breath, but switched to hyperventilating. Quickly, she grabbed a brown paper bag out of nowhere (She's been known to hyperventilate a few times).

"Hyuuga Hinata in love with Uzumaki Naruto?"read Naruto, incredulously. Hinata closed her eyes, but opened them quickly, wanting to see his reaction.

"Is, Is this a prank?" Naruto continued, "I mean, a Hyuuga in love with me? They're a pretty stoic kind of people"

The camera showed Neji looking at Naruto in annoyance for the smallest of seconds. To anyone else, they would've assumed Neji just looked at Naruto.

But being a Hyuuga, Hinata had learned how to catch the most miniscule reactions. " Hyuugas are experts in observation." she recited (her father's words) proudly in her head.

"Nope, and not just _any_ Hyuuga, it's the _heir_ of Hyuuga Corps! You don't get this type of news everyday!" a hyped MC replied.

"Really? I always did think it was odd how she acted when Naruto was around. Hehe, I see potential teasing information." Kiba said mischieviously.

Hinata was too scared of Naruto's reaction to care for Kiba's potential antics. She had her eyes glued on Naruto-kun, who looked a bit shocked. It was his first public _love_ confession, afterall.

"But, I don't even know what she looks like..."Naruto sputtered out. "Don't worry about that..." an MC replied. Suddenly a video of Hinata, herself performing onstage was being shown.

Hinata groaned out loud. It was her most recent concert. Her hair was done in slight waves and was spilling gracefully out of her hoodie. Her cheeks were slightly red.

She was singing her new song, which was climbing the charts rapidly, something Hinata would never admit. The entire studio exclaimed in admiration as they listened to her soft vocals.

Her defined figure dancing to her song helped, of course. She was wearing sparkling high tops with black cloth covering her kneecaps (A/N: kinda like kneepads without the pads).

Her skirt was a tight, mid-thigh, neon blue one. On her right side was a dipped chain with a sequined letter H attached to it.

She wore a loose fitting purple hoodie over her silver glimmering tank top, which poked out at the top. On her neck, was a long necklace with a fire pendant. It dangled near her heart.

She wore dangling earrings that looked like a fox studded with cerulean sapphires. Suffice to say, that was a very uncomfortable and cold day for Hinata, due to her new style.

Ever since her company changed her stylist, she wore things she's never worn before. However, she had to admit, she looked pretty good.

At this moment, Hinata was pretty glad Yamanaka Ino was her stylist.

The MCs wowed in admiration and whistled at Hinata's dancing. Hinata was blushing and felt the urge to bury her head in a pillow, just for a little while.

Kiba was clapping along to her song with Akamaru at his side. Hinata smiled at his attempt to mimic her dance.

The camera turned to Hyuuga Neji, her cousin, who was sitting stoically while nodding with the beat. Nara Shikamaru was watching the video in a casual , lazy manner.

Uchiha Sasuke was also watching stoically, occasionally nodding with approval.

The camera went to a close up view of Naruto, who was a bit wide-eyed. Hinata could not take it anymore, she clicked the TV off. She leaned back on her sofa, utterly worried.

What if-_what if_-he still had that rumored crush on Haruno Sakura. She tried hating the famous doctor for three _years_ at least, but to no avail.

She was afraid of being rejected, but she was tired of following his every move, so she just blurted it out when asked. Since then, she had been a complete mess.

Her company, at first, tried to prevent the newspaper from publishing, but then they realized it would bring no harm to Hinata.

When they told Hinata this, she was mortified (and a bit betrayed), but...now Naruto-kun can finally know her feelings.

Nevertheless, she was afraid_, _and frightened that she would be rejected. Although she tried to fight the waves of insecurity that almost drowned her, her attempt did not work.


	2. At the Supermarket

Hi! Second chapter for Celebrity Love! :) I have to admit that this story is very different from my other story. This one is arguably the more difficult one for me to write too. Anyways, thank you for all the readers who read my first chapter. It made me very happy. :D

P.S Sorry for the wait, I always have a lot of homework for school. But, when winter break comes, I can write more.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I take responsibility for creating them.

* * *

><p><em>Previous chapter: Nevertheless, she was afraid, and frightened that she would be rejected. Although she tried to fight the waves of insecurity that almost drowned her, her attempt did not work.<em>

Hinata sighed heavily, and pushed herself off her sofa with great effort. She slipped on her fluffy blue slippers and shuffled to her kitchen.

Wrenching open her freezer, she took out a carton of Ben and Jerry's Cherry Garcia ice cream and picked a spoon out of a drawer. She then proceded to drop the ice cream carton on her cherrywood table situated next to the huge window overlooking Konoha.

She opened the Ben and Jerry's and eat a spoonful. She wistfully looked over Konoha.

'What if I see him, how do I even act?' Hinata thought to herself, uncertain of what to do.

After taking a few spoonfuls, she stopped herself. 'Snap out of this, Hinata! This is a good thing, remember?'

Hinata took a few calming breaths. 'I just need to get out of here.'

Hinata attached the ice cream lid back on and threw the drool-worthy ice cream into the freezer. She washed her spoon and left it out to dry.

Changing clothes, she donned a t-shirt and dark skinny jeans. She then put on a pair of sandals, and grabbed her purse filled with essentials. Grabbing her coat, she slipped out the door and locked it behind her.

A good fifteen minutes later, Hinata entered the supermarket with a shopping cart. Hinata strolled the aisles, wondering what she wanted to buy.

When Hinata arrived at the desserts section, her eyes feasted upon the most delectable treats that ever graced the world, cinnamon rolls. Sneakly, Hinata grabbed a bag of cinnamon rolls and placed them next to leafy greens.

Suddenly, she heard a whisper of '-bayo'. Hinata whirled her face around, eyes widened with fear. She took a sharp breath.

"Nope, nuh-uh. This is not happening. This is seriously _not_ happening."

Then she heard a louder familiar voice saying "You always buy ramen, I want to eat real food!" Hinata recognized that voice with dread.

It was Kiba, and there was no doubt in her mind that the incomplete wisp of a word that she heard earlier was Naruto's iconic phrase.

Hinata moved towards the directions of the voices with the shopping cart in tow. As she crept closer, she could hear bickering between Naruto and everybody in Konoha Shinobi.

"Ramen counts as real food, dattebayo!"

"Oh please, even Akamaru eats better than you." Sasuke remarked.

"Hey!", cried Kiba indignantly, "don't compare Akamaru to Naruto!"

"Yeah!", cut in Naruto.

"Akamaru's so much better!",finished Kiba.

"Hey!"

"Well, he is man's best friend. He's loyal, always there for me, and-"

"_Back to the point_, we're not supposed to eat so much junk food, Naruto." said Shikamaru in a bored manner.

"Ramen is not junk food! It's holy food! How can you call it junk food? Let's just got the ramen aisle!" Naruto cried.

Ignoring Naruto; Kiba, Sasuke, and Shikamaru wandered the supermarket, searching for their favorite foods.

Kiba was looking for beef steak jerky. Sasuke headed straight to the vegetables and fruits section, tomatoes in mind. Shikamaru shuffled to buy a mackerel.

"Oh, Kami-sama! Why, why, _why_ are you doing this to me?" Hinata questioned.

Above the clouds, a rather large man shrugged his shoulders and ate ramen. The deity wondered why no one saw him.

"It is a fact that ramen is junk food. Last time I checked ramen is not up there with holy water." Neji folded his arms, showing protest at Naruto's statement.

Just then, like the true Hyuuga he is, Neji spotted something out the corner of his eye.

Hinata darted behind the aisle shelves 'Oh no! He saw me!' She peaked out only to see Neji stare at her.

Telepathically, Hinata pleaded to Neji. '_Please, Please _Neji-niisan, _do not_ alert them to my existance.'

Neji looked at her knowingly, and turned away. He gave away no clue that his cousin was hiding behind some supermarket shelves like a stalker.

Hinata was so immersed in hiding and spying at the same time, that she failed to notice her song begin to play in the supermarket.

Naruto stopped arguing and exclaimed, "Hey! This song is the one your cousin sings, Neji!"

Hinata almost swooned. 'He remembers my song!' She had to celebrate that fact, right?

"I'm surprised you remember, Naruto. Do you like her song?" asked Neji, all the while glancing at Hinata.

Hinata was baffled. Was Neji helping her? She would have to thank him back somehow. Maybe introduce him to someone.

"Yeah, I guess. She's a pretty good singer!"

Neji nodded as absentmindedly as he could. "Do you think she's attractive?"

Naruto was taken aback. "W-why do you ask? That's just plain random!"

"I understand. It's just that a Hyuuga should be aesthetically pleasing. I was just asking for your opinion, Naruto."

"Oh, I guess I can answer if it's that."

Hinata felt her hands grow warm and start to sweat. Her heartbeat started to accelerate. 'What will he say?', Hinata thought.

Despite many people complimenting her looks throughout her life, Hinata just forgot about all that. She reverted back to her school days, where she looked at Naruto from afar, insecure about herself.

Naruto struggled with his words. How is he supposed to word Neji's cousin's beauty? What if this was all a test? What if Neji beats him up for saying the wrong thing? He flinched at that.

"She's...very attractive, Neji", Naruto said hesitantly.

Hinata flushed with happiness. She struggled to stop grinning so much, but wasn't really succeeding.

"Attractive enough for men like you to like her?"

Naruto blushed. "I-I-I really don't think Hyuugas need to know that, right?" Naruto chuckled nervously.

"This is as an observant of her career. As a singer, people have to like her for her to be successful. Again, I was asking for your opinion, Naruto."

After Naruto complimented Hinata, she had relaxed and was celebrating. But when Neji asked that question, she once again became nervous and anticipated his answer.

"So, Naruto, as a man, did you think she was attractive?"

"I think people will love her! She seems nice, people like nice people." Naruto started to take a step back.

"Hmm, you say that people will love her. Does that mean you will love her? Also, I noticed you didn't answer the question." Neji questioned.

Hinata's face promptly flared up like a tomato. 'Oh Kami-sama, Neji-niisan. How obvious could you get?'.

Naruto felt confused and embarrassed. Why was Neji interrogating him about his cousin? Sure, he thought she was kind of hot, but he can't exactly say that to_ Neji_.

And so, Naruto chose the option that felt the most tempting. He ran, away from Neji, and into his one sanctuary in the store, the ramen aisle.

Hinata looked at Naruto's retreating back, wondering what his answer would have been.


	3. Shows and Stylists

Third chapter of Celebrity Love :). Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts. Sorry this was so late, I had finals and have been busy so far. Happy New Years! :D It's almost the first of January where I live, so it's very exciting xD! I'm gonna upload this on the second it turns 12:00 PM :D

Those who wondered: I imagine the five of them shopping together, because they all have very different tastes, so one might only buy (for example) ramen. That would make others kind of mad, so I figured they would all go shopping for their own favorites. Also, I imagine them sharing a dorm together and that they have a food budget. If only one went shopping, there might be a misuse of money. Plus, I kind of needed all of them there to provide comic relief and Neji to be there. Lastly, I don't have them being attacked by fans, because, like I said I was inspired by K-pop. I saw a reality show or video of K-pop idols who weren't bombarded with fans, though they were sort of recognized. Mostly, they were sort of shy(fans). Though, I think I will have a fan in the story later on or something.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the _Naruto_ universe.

* * *

><p>Hinata opened a bag of tea leaves and poured its contents into a porcelain mug. Holding the center of the mug, she lifted it under the hot water dispenser and allowed the water to fill the mug till there was only a inch of space left.<p>

It was only yesterday that the supermarket incident occurred, and she didn't know what to do.

Sure, she was happy that she was attractive in his eyes; but the possibility of never receiving Naruto's love...left her pained.

On cue, as if shaking her of her depressing thoughts, her phone rang.

She let it ring once, then twice while walking from the kitchen to the hallway where the phone was situated on a small shrine-like area attached to the house.

Picking up the wireless phone, she put the plastic device to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hinata?"

"Ah! Kurenai-sensei! Good morning!" Hinata instinctively straightened her back at the sound of her agent's voice.

Kurenai smiled at her side of the phone. Hinata was such a good kid.

"Good morning. I have good news for you."

"Yes?"

"Since your confession," Hinata blushed with embarrassment with the mention of it,"there have been a lot more calls for you, business-wise."

Hinata lit up with joy. The popularity of a celebrity was determined by the number of offers received.

While she mostly agonized over the reactions of Naruto, she also thought of the possible backlash she might receive from the fans.

"What kind of offers are they?" she inquired.

"A few variety shows, guesting at some concerts, commercials, photo shoots. You know, the normal things, just more of them."

Hinata beamed with delight.

Kurenai continued on,"We'll have to shift through the offers and pick which ones to take. There is one that we are definitely gonna have you to do though. It's a variety show called KonohaTalk. I trust you know of it?"

Hinata audibly gasped. Of course she knew of KonohaTalk! It was one of the most watched programs in all of Japan! (A/N: Btw, this is made up, ok?)

She remembered watching the show as a kid and thinking,'I want to go on that show one day.'

This was like a dream come true!

"Kurenai-sensei, I would be so glad to accept that offer."

"Good, it's tomorrow. Arrive at Sannin Studios at 7 in the morning, ok?"

"Ok! Thank you! Bye, Kurenai-sensei!"

"Bye bye."

Hinata hung up and put the phone back on it's place. She then stood still for a minute before forming a fist with her right hand and pumped it in the hand while shouting "Yes!"

She once again picked up the phone. Hinata dialed a number from a list of phone numbers she was forced to memorize for emergencies or the like.

"Hello?"

"Ino-san! I'm going on KonohaTalk tomorrow!"

Ino dropped her jaw slightly. "Whoa! This is great! Wah! Your wardrobe! Hmm, how should we do this? Come over to my house, alright? Meanwhile, I'll prepare clothes for you to try on."

"Ok."

Hinata changed and hopped into her car. She drove for fifteen minutes before arriving at Ino's house. She parked her car and walked up a few steps to a glass door, and pulled it open.

Taking the elevator, she pressed the fourth floor button and waited. A little while later, it dinged and Hinata stepped out on the marble flooring. Looking down the hallway, there were only four doors.

Hearing her shoes make the clickety clack of high heels, she felt a little self conscious. The hallway gave a very cold feeling that Hinata didn't like.

She didn't know how Ino could live here. She arrived at the second door on the left.

Hinata then proceeded to ring its doorbell.

She waited a second before Ino opened the door.

"Hey, Hinata! Come in! Come in! How are you?"

"Good." She smiled shyly.

Ino always made Hinata feel a little self conscious, albeit unintentionally.

The platinum blond girl always donned a sleek high ponytail with peek-a-boo bangs. She also always had a stunningly glamorous feel to her.

Sometimes Hinata felt like Ino should be the celebrity instead.

Ino closed the door and lead Hinata to her workroom.

Her workroom was this huge room with a large window that gave a great view.

A little ways in front of that window was a desk with some design sketches. There were also some books Ino referenced from time to time.

On the sides of the walls, clothes were hung on silver racks. The clothes ranged from swimwear to formalwear.

The confidant stylist walked over to a mobile clothes rack hung with a variety of blouses, jackets, pants, skirts, and dresses.

Ino gestured Hinata over with her right hand, while grasping a jacket sleeve with her left.

As Hinata walked over to her, Ino spoke up.

"So, what style should we go with? So many choices. Everybody loves a good dark skinny jean with a cute top. But I feel like you do that so much."

"I-"

"You're right, it's special, so it can't like your other appearances."

"That-"

"Of course it's true! Now I'm thinking maybe a skirt or a dress. Something more formal...?"

Just then Ino's phone vibrated. She picked up the phone and tapped the screen a few times.

"Kurenai texted me. Ah!" Hinata grew a bit nervous when Ino's neutral expression developed into a maniacal grin.

Giggling evilly, Ino looked at a section of the rack. "Dress it is!"

Hinata grew alarmed. She never really was secure with wearing a dress. Most likely, she'll be wearing a mini dress.

"Don't worry, Hinata. I'll let you wear leggings." She laughed evilly. "As long as you show off your legs, it's all good."

Hinata squeaked with fear.

After an hour and a half of being in Ino's condo, she walked out the door, drained of energy. Though Ino seemed perkier than ever.

It was as if Ino was an energy vampire.

Ino looked outside her window. After seeing Hinata safely exit her apartment, she looked at the text message Kurenai sent.

_"Ino, it's Kurenai. Hinata has a gig at KonohaTalk, please give her some stunning outfit. She doesn't know, but the show will also have another guest, Naruto. Let's keep this a surprise, don't tell her!"_

Ino smiled encouragingly. "Good luck, Hinata!"

The next morning Hinata donned on the mini dress that hugged her body tightly, and slipped on a pair of black tights that ended at the ankles.

After zipping up a pair of ankle booties, and buttoning up a long trench coat, she drove to the studio.


	4. Meetings and Greetings

Winter break is almost over, and that means more school. Oh the horror. I'm gonna try to squeeze in a new chapter or two. Starting with this one. But please keep in mind that I might not get to updating my other story because I procrastinated on Chem hw, and I need to do that.

On a side note: Enjoying the new year so far? :D

All details on the outfit of Hinata will be described here, for those who wondered. xD

OrangeBackpack: It's alright, sometimes that happens to me too. I'll be glad to share any logic for the actions in the story to those who ask.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of _Naruto_ universe.

* * *

><p>Previous chapter: <em>After zipping up a pair of ankle booties, and buttoning up a long trench coat, she drove to the studio.<em>

(HUGE A/N: READ~I know I wrote that Hinata drove to the studio, but after some thinking I'm changing it to Hinata was driven to the studio. I also might have some changes as regards to the outfit. After some research, maybe some parts of the outfit could be better improved. Sorry if you don't like these last minute changes, but I feel compelled to try to write a better story. Thus I will make some minor detail changes. Also there will be a lot of lines to indicate whose POV/focus it is.)

As Kurenai checked in at the security gate, Hinata couldn't help but notice what a huge milestone this was. She sighed happily as her heartbeat rose and fell, thumping with excitement.

The driver parked the black van in the parking lot the security guard indicated.

Kurenai turned around from her front seat to face the back seats, where Hinata sat.

"Ok, Hinata. Remember, just be yourself. This interview will probably be your worst for the day. After filming the show, we will go to film a commercial, where you will have a minor interview from a entertainment new's channel. Then you have practice at the company building for the rest of the evening. Alright?"

Hinata nodded, then proceeded to take a deep breath. Kurenai handed her a bottle of water.

"Here, hope this helps." Hinata smiled at Kurenai.

"Thank you. I...think I'll be fine. I'm just really nervous that's all." Said Hinata, in a soft voice.

Almost as if to prove her point, Hinata took a gulp of water. Breathing for a bit, she lifted the bottle to her slightly glossed lips a second time. All ready to chug the water as if her life depended on it, Hinata was thankfully stopped by Kurenai.

"We don't want to run to the bathroom in the middle of filming, do we?"

Hinata hesitantly recapped the water and answered.

"No, but..." She took a deep breath again, though her heart still thudded against her chest.

After handing the water bottle back to Kurenai, she opened the door and stepped out to the sunny weather.

Daintily stepping out (though this was due to her upbringing), she could have stepped out of a photo shoot.

One leggings-covered calf reached out and touched the floor. As Hinata stood up on the asphalt, the picture perfect moment was disrupted by Hinata's slight wobbling.

She looked down at her high heels, the very cause of her wobbling.

'Five inch monsters of shoes' she thought miserably. 'I told Ino, I _told_ her. What if I trip? What if the camera catches me walking awkwardly?' She groaned out loud in frustration. Lost in her thoughts, she failed to notice another black van enter the parking lot.

As Kurenai stepped out however, _she did_. Closing the car doors, she ushered Hinata into the studio.

"Come on, Hinata. We'll be late at this rate." Glancing back as she pushed Hinata towards the building, she made sure Hinata did _not_ notice the person stepping out of the van.

* * *

><p>Naruto stretched his body after getting out of the van.<p>

"Naruto." Naruto froze and turned towards his agent.

"Y-yes? Shino?" (A/N: Don't you think that's funny that Shino's the manager? xD I think Naruto'll definitely listen to him :D)

"As a member of Konoha Shinobi, you are to behave accordingly. I am your manager, thus I will take action against you if you choose not to." Shino, clad in a black buttoned up trench coat, looked at Naruto sternly. Though Naruto couldn't notice through Shino's black shades.

Hell, he couldn't even see if he was frowning or not. The collar of Shino's trench coat was turned up, which covered all of his neck and part of his lower face. This didn't cover all of his lower face, but that didn't stop Shino from covering what lower face _wasn't_ covered with a loose scarf.

'Doesn't he _ever_ get hot under all that clothing?' wondered Naruto.

Naruto cleared his throat, trying to collect some control from his scattered nerves. It didn't work. His 'ahem' turned out more meek than Naruto thought it would be. Trying to recover some male pride, he proceeded on.

"W-what do you mean, Shino? What action?" Naruto laughed nervously and avoided Shino's eyes, wherever they were looking.

"We will take away everything you love. You will despair, grieve, and mourn." Shino remained emotionless. The same could not be said about Naruto, however.

Naruto's eyes were wide and alert, with a fearful expression.

Again, he laughed nervously.

"Hehe. No. No, no, no." He looked at Shino's still figure.

His paranoid and in denial cries grew louder and louder.

"HAHA. NO. NO. NOOOOOOOO. HA." Shino, breathed a deep breath in and out through his nose. He was growing tired of this unnecessary business. They were going to run late at this rate. And _no one_ runs late when under his watch.

"As long as you don't act a fool, your secret ramen stash will not be taken away. Now, hurry, or the hostage stash will be cooked and shared among the staff of the company."

Naruto instantly began to speed walk towards the entrance of the studio. Shino, walked alongside him, though his strides seemed effortless on his part.

* * *

><p>Hinata and Kurenai walked side by side, heels clicking as they did. Finally, after walking down a hallway, they reached another door, where the set of the show was situated.<p>

Hinata reached the door first and opened the it, holding it open a bit so Kurenai could also go in.

As soon as they disappeared through the door, they saw some fifty seats for fans and a set where the show would take place. It had fake walls and two sofas. There were some decorations to make the set lively and cheerful, as evident in the colors around the set.

Kurenai led Hinata to the staff of the show, where she bowed and greeted to everyone. She was told a few things to remember by the director of the show. After that, Hinata excused herself to the bathroom, a place where she could finally take the time to breathe.

* * *

><p>Naruto quickly walked down the hallway, all the while thinking about his babies. All the limited edition ramen noodles he had been saving for a rainy day was NOT going to people who didn't know how to <em>truly<em> appreciate ramen. NO. WAY. IN. HELL.

Yup, this was for all his babies. Never mind the fact that he'd heard that someone else would be a guest in this show. Never mind the fact that he had heard this person was pretty. Never mind _the fact_ that _several_ people had called her _perfect_ for him.

What the heck is that anyways? How can someone possibly look at two people and say they're _soul mates_? It was all very mind boggling and complicated to Naruto, who, to be fair, did not deal well with 'complicated.' He liked the simple and straightforward way, evident in his reckless decisions.

'Well, it wouldn't _hurt _to see what she's like, right?' reasoned Naruto.

Coincidentally, as Hinata ducked out of view to go to the bathroom for a breather, Naruto entered the set.

Naruto began greeting the staff and went through the same kind of preparations that Hinata had to go through.

* * *

><p>Hinata entered the sleek and well kept bathroom. As she passed the door frame, it was as if the little energy she had possessed now depleted into a shallow sack of nothingness. Tired of her nerves, she walked to the sinks situated along the wall. Picking one in the corner where she felt she could hide, she moved to that one.<p>

Turning the shiny knob with one hand, she felt a straight waterfall flow through her fingers with the other. The slight gentleness calmed her down some. A minute had passed. Hinata knew she had to get back soon.

Sighing heavily, she turned off the knob, dried her hands, and slowly wobbled slightly to the core of her nervousness.

* * *

><p>As Naruto listened to the producer, he couldn't help his little curious gestures. His eyes would wander a bit, sometimes stopping on a particularly well dressed woman that happened to pass by. Then, he prep himself to greet her as she approached, only to feel the awkward snub of seeing the wrong person.<p>

Sometimes he would hear the the slightest of sounds and pretend it was loud and clear as a spring day. He would then crane his neck and strain to look for a potential candidate for "soul mate". Whenever something was pointed to, he made unnecessary effort to spot it, though he saw it once he turned his head.

Naruto's curiosity was killing him. Who is this mystery girl? Though he had always talked about Sakura, he couldn't help it. He and Sakura were friends, though lately they were becoming acquaintances. But that couldn't be helped. They both had busy schedules and Sakura always did prioritize Sasuke to him, just a little bit.

Naruto would be lying if he said he didn't want to find love. He was a former orphan, and the very idea that someone would love him unconditionally always gave him a warm feeling.

His thoughts were interrupted by the slight click of the opening of the main doors.

* * *

><p>Hinata walked slowly, quickly, then carefully; trying to cram in some reassurance in herself that she wouldn't fall. The cram session ended as she neared the door. Trying to avoid much attention, she opened the door, much like a wary thief.<p>

What she saw...stunned her. Was she really seeing him, the one she had pined over for years?

* * *

><p>Naruto looked at the woman in the doorway. Just looking at her, he realized this was most likely the person his friends called his soul mate. He could understand, he knew who she was. As much as he would hate to admit it, he knew that this was Hyuuga Hinata.<p>

Her navy blue hair was silky and shiny in an attractive subtle way. Her pearly eyes, though technically the same as Neji's, had a softness and beauty that he _never_ saw in her cousin. She had an attractive mini dress that flaunted her- Naruto cleared his throat and blushed in embarrassment. The third person POV may have stopped, but Naruto's mind was full of the genre his godfather specialized in.

* * *

><p>Hinata unconsciously stood in a very centered way. Her hands layered on top of one another and her chin was slightly downward. Her gaze was frozen in place, at the very place Naruto stood. Her legs were slim and straight. Her arms were relaxed, but her elbows were slightly bent. In turn, her hands were placed in front of her stomach, which felt light and queasy at the same time.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto couldn't tear his eyes off of her. His eyes scanned her deep, warm-shaded, long sleeved purple mini. The sleeves at the start of the shoulders puffed a little, just enough for a flare of kind prettiness.<p>

The neckline was low enough to show just the gentle swelling and valley of her bosom. The purple cloth was gathered at the hip, cinched in a bit to create a natural wrinkle ripple across the dress. The dress then ended simply at the middle of her thighs.

Her peep toe platform booties and black lace leggings gave the final blow to Naruto's unsuspecting heart.

* * *

><p>Hinata could literally hear her heartbeat like a surround sound system. The tousled blond spiky hair, the welcoming blue eyes, the strangely attractive whisker marks. She dared not look at his lips. They always gave her daydreams of his lips making it's mark on her's.<p>

* * *

><p>He wore dark blue jeans which showed a silhouette of his legs. Dressed in an unbuttoned black blazer, he had his left hand in his jean pocket. Underneath the blazer, he gave a reminder to his fans what his favorite color was.<p>

The orange T-shirt also had a Konoha Shinobi symbol, the round swirl, taken from the Konoha sign. He wore black flat sneakers with orange laces and (A/N: imagine Vans) orange lining.

* * *

><p>Hinata willed her feet to move forward. Leaning forward, she lifted her foot and began to trudge forward. Even trudging made Hinata seem as if she was on a catwalk. It turned out that she could walk perfectly in her heels as long as see remained unconscious of herself.<p>

As soon as she was at a closer distance, however, the trouble kicked in. A mere four feet away, she began to feel the punch of self consciousness. In a domino effect, her face began to flush. Her feet began to wobble. Her relaxed posture turned tense. Until finally, this culminated to Hinata tripping.

* * *

><p>Naruto could see her walking towards her, in this angelic gait. She was prettier in real life than in the TV. However, when she started acting a little different, he grew concerned. When she was two feet away, she tripped. Being a mere two feet away, he caught her in her fall, holding her in his arms.<p>

* * *

><p>Hinata felt two strong arms support part of her weight. Peeking under her long lashes, she spotted blue eyes look straight into hers. The stare was too much for poor Hinata. And thus, she promptly fainted.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto saw her eyes under her eyelashes, which gave a little jump to his heartbeat. Then he felt Hinata become heavier. Upon closer inspection, he found that she fainted. Without much thought beside politeness and chivalry, he moved one arm under her knees and carried her, bridal style.<p>

At that exact moment, the fans began to file in. Seeing Naruto carry Hinata, they screamed in excitement. Several took out cameras and started snapping away. Almost all of them took out their phones and started filming them.

'Oh crap' thought Naruto.


	5. Shino's Day and HandHolding

Ok, let's face it. I have not updated Celebrity Love OR Match in MONTHS. A Thousand Years, I thought I would sooner, but school apparently took up my time. Match...Frankly speaking, I haven't given much thought to that one. My mind's kind of been in the 'summer vacay, no school, hip hip hurray!' state. However, since summer has arrived more than two weeks (?) ago, it means I SHOULD have no excuse, but I'm a natural procrastinator and I feel like I might have a bit of ADHD, as I jump from one interest to another. So...THERE! Excuses! :)

Disclaimer: You know I don't own Naruto, because I honestly do not have the artistry for drawing manga, much less action manga that's 500-something chapters long and counting.

"Speaking"

'_Thought_'

* * *

><p>Previous chapter: <em>At that exact moment, the fans began to file in. Seeing Naruto carry Hinata, they screamed in excitement. Several took out cameras and started snapping away. Almost all of them took out their phones and started filming them. 'Oh crap' thought Naruto.<em>

Shino was having a pretty good day. He woke up refreshed from sleep, and instantaneously went to his family's private bug zoo (A/N: I didn't know if there was such a thing, and what name it would be.).

He planted new greens, disposed of food remains that were no longer edible for the bugs, made sure the water was nice and cool, and just generally wandered around in search of any possible problems; duties he enjoyed almost as much as he enjoyed a nice walk in the forest conversing with the wild bugs.

He was also informed of his family's planning of the clan's trip to the forest where all the exotic bugs lived. The forest was a top secret Aburame clan secret. So secretive was it, that Shino was sworn never to utter its name in front of non clan members.

Shino also managed to save the life of a poor beetle, who was about to be stepped on by an ignorant fellow.

As he walked to workplace (he avoided driving as much as possible), he contemplated the likelihood of this happy streak. He came up with the numbers, and was thoroughly disappointed that his good day had 21.39% chance of continuing.

What had caused these blasphemous numbers? Well, there was obviously only one answer. Looking at his schedule for the day, he uttered the ONE thing that could have caused this.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Don't get him wrong, Shino liked Naruto. He considered Naruto to be his colleague and friend.

The problem was, he wasn't very _vocal_ about it. Nor did he really_ show_ it. But Naruto understood, right?

They were friends..._right_?

Anyways, as much as Shino liked him as a friend, as a manager...well, that was a different story. Often times, he would find Naruto "snacking" on a normal sized ramen meal.

You see, Naruto had a contract, one that stated he had to eat _healthy, often_. The occasional binge was alright. But whenever Naruto starts eating ramen day after day, Shino has a dilemma.

Shino was constantly debating whether to follow his manager duties (_he, himself_ had a contract, of course), or to do a friend a favor. Shino had many a moral dilemma on this topic. To him, a friend meant that they deserved loyalty and recognition.

Emphasis on the recognition. Shino huffed uncharacteristically.

Over the span of many years, friends he had considered important to him had failed to recognize him on certain occasions.

It hurt the first time when he was playing hide and seek with a bunch of neighborhood kids, and Shino was predictably forgotten about. He had holed himself up in his clan house for a week due to his unhappiness. He was finally coaxed out by his father when he offered Shino a tour 'round his private bug collection.

But when he thought he gained a friend in Naruto, Naruto had failed to recognize him after moving back to Konoha.

It was a huge disappointment in his "supposed" friend.

Shino was _not_ one to forgive and forget. However, he did what a true friend would do in his book, and managed not to _visibly_ hold a grudge against Naruto.

Though he wouldn't feel guilty to remind Naruto of the incident every week or so.

Back to the topic at hand. In short, Uzumaki Naruto was a complicated character to Shino. He was unpredictable, wild and uncontrollable sometimes. This did not fit well with Shino. Shino, though not completely obvious; was the opposite.

A complete juxtaposition to Naruto, he was analytical and in complete control of his emotions. Still, Shino couldn't help but be compelled to the blonde, reckless fool.

He was a complete loyal friend, which was something Shino admired (and slightly wished for from Naruto).

Shino just couldn't forget the time he saw his monumental loyalty.

Before Konoha Shinobi debuted, Sasuke, who was a promising trainee then; switched to another company. Because he didn't sign a contract with the entertainment company then, there was nothing the company could do. It seemed as if Konoha Shinobi had to debut without Sasuke, which, frankly would be no problem since no one knew about them yet.

However, Naruto argued to get Sasuke back. He said that though no one else would know that Sasuke was to be in Konoha Shinobi, they as a group knew. He also said that they wouldn't succeed very much if Sasuke wasn't there, because he already became their friend.

And friends don't give up on friends.

Through perseverance, determination and insane persistence; he convinced Sasuke to come back when everyone else had given up. They even exchanged a few punches. Maybe that was what drew Naruto to Shino.

Shino, who has walked to the company parking garage by now, got into his assigned company black van to pick up Konoha Shinobi. As he started up the engine and pulled out of the parking garage, he began to reminisce.

The first time he met Naruto, was when they were in high school. At that time, the two of them did not talk to one another.

Shino was a brilliant student, with one of the top academic records in their school. Not surprisingly enough, Naruto had one of the worst records.

Shino was a gifted analyst and an thorough thinker. By that time already, he had invested in stocks that appeared to have a grim future. However, Shino saw a potential and that special gut feeling he possessed caused him to become a millionaire overnight.

This made him an instant eligible bachelor, which would normally be a problem if it wasn't for the unease he provoked in (most) girls.

And that was how Naruto heard about Aburame Shino. You see, oddly enough, Shino was a model example to Naruto.

In high school only, Shino managed to become a millionaire. If that wasn't an example of success, Naruto didn't know what else to look up to.

To Naruto, Shino was another classmate to catch up to, to surpass. Frankly spoken, he was another Sasuke, an obstacle and an inspiration.

When Naruto became a company trainee, it was obvious that as soon as he became a entertainer, he would need a manager. Thus the company had to hunt for someone who could control and be able to deal with Naruto.

Lo and behold, they found out about Shino. A company driver was picking Naruto up to do a photo shoot when he saw Shino stop Naruto to hand him homework papers to make up for the class time he had missed.

As soon as he saw their interactions with each other (mostly Shino's ability to scare Naruto into feebleness), the driver told the company president.

The president, Tsunade, was so impressed with Shino's ability to invoke fear in Naruto; that she demanded he be his manager.

Shino, being a millionaire, didn't see any benefits at all from this exchange. And thus, Tsunade had to made a deal with the Insect King.

For every year Shino was Konoha Shinobi's manager, not only will he be paid a higher salary than the other company employees, he also will be given stocks from the company every other year.

You would think others would resent Shino for this, but they all knew handling so many members (counting Naruto as at least two members), was a tough job.

The ability to invoke fear in _other_ people helped too.

Shino parked the car in front of a modern apartment complex. The windows shined with glossiness and the garden glowed with happiness from the gardener's perfectionist attitude towards arranging.

He looked beyond the concrete arch of the gate and searched for a familiar head of blonde hair.

Finding none of it, he slipped his phone out of his jacket pocket and dialed a phone number.

"…_Ring...Ring...Ring...Ri-Hello_?" Shino frowned after hearing Naruto's obvious newly awakened tone.

"Naruto. I expect you to be out in fifteen minutes. Put Sasuke on the phone."

Shino heard the faint grumblings of Naruto before hearing the passing of the phone to Sasuke, a member Shino felt belonged to the responsible group.

Before listening to Sasuke's, no doubt, uncomfortable greeting he spoke.

"Good morning, Sasuke. I emailed your schedule to your cellphone, and I trust you to follow it."

Sasuke walked over to his iPhone on the kitchen counter. He looked at his schedule briefly before replying to Shino.

Sasuke spoke, irritated. "Hn. Can you have Naruto find his own place? Preferably _away_ from the dorm? He's a pain in the-"

"Teme! Where'd you put your toothbrush?"

Sasuke felt him eyebrow twitch involuntarily and whirled around angrily and preceded to curse Naruto out with the main concept of "Get away from my *insert swear word* things!"

Shino sighed, irritated for the same sort of routine that befell Sasuke and Naruto. Shino had no idea why Tsunade paired the two up.

They always seemed to get on each other's nerves.

Just to save time, Shino promptly hung up on them and texted Sasuke that if they didn't arrive at the car in the time specified, he would leave without them.

Thankfully, this threat worked and was saved the trouble of writing a report to Tsunade on why two members of a popular group that brought in money failed to arrive to work.

With Sasuke and Naruto sitting next to each other in the back, Shino buckled up and pushed up his signature sunglasses. He felt the sun hit the glasses in the perfect angle and used that to cause a anime-like _'shing' _that showed that Shino meant business and that Naruto and Sasuke, namely Naruto, better not ruin his day.

Wordlessly, he pulled out of the driveway of the two rivals' dorm and headed for the other entrance to the beautiful apartment complex for Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji.

Nara Shikamaru, their group's unofficial leader, shared an apartment with Akimichi Chouji, an infamous food critic who worked at a sister company.

Shino pulled up to the entrance to find Shikamaru, Chouji, and Neji waiting outside the entrance. He wasn't surprised at the lack of Kiba.

Shikamaru was looking up at the clouds, while sharing a special edition bag of chips with Chouji.

Chouji, despite being a food critic, still enjoyed the morning ritual of sharing chips with his best friend, Shikamaru.

Shino mentally noted the touching moment, and was quite envious, well, as envious as he could be, of their close friendship.

This was the kind of relationship he would like to see every morning. _Not_ the kind where two, legally recognised _adults_ bicker with each other till they personally deliver a migraine to everyone in a certain vicinity.

At the thought of that, Shino's face darkened in exhaustion, apprehension, and annoyance at the two insufferable celebrities.

Neji, who didn't share an apartment with anyone, stood at a distance. Shino figured Neji didn't want to intrude on their tradition, something Shino would've thought as well, if in his place.

Neji, like Shino, was more of a solitary man. So, he chose to live on his own. Due to his family's wealth, he was able to afford a dorm at the same apartment.

Not that _Kiba_ minded, of course. This meant he could live together with Akamaru, who he considered his family _and_ best friend. What's better than that?

Of all the members, Shino understood Neji the most. Neji was like Shino's right hand man, the person he left in charge if something happened. Neji was also a family person, and was extremely reserved.

Shino stopped the car, and Neji slid open the car door smoothly. He climbed inside, seating himself at the very back, next to Sasuke, claiming that it was more quiet. 'Though,' Shino thought,'It is not very coincidental that he chose not to sit in between Sasuke and Naruto for their bickering can be very tiring. Also, he didn't sit next to Naruto. A _very_ wise choice.'

Naruto loudly greeted Neji, much to Neji's chagrin. Sasuke merely flicked his head back a bit in a short, abrupt manner, as if saying 'What's up?'

Neji nodded in greeting and slid into the back seat with the two, reveling in the comfy seats. Shikamaru sat up front next to the driver's seat.

Shino didn't fully understand, but he instinctively knew that Shikamaru was a leader sort of person deserving of the front seat, despite Shikamaru's lazy facade. When Neji and Shikamaru were settled into their seats, they proceeded to join everybody in waiting for Kiba and Akamaru.

While Kiba was similar to Naruto in many ways, to the annoyance of his long time friend Shino, he was somewhat more responsible than Naruto. Thus, Shino knew he didn't have to call him out to hurry up.

The fact that he didn't live with a rival/friend made all the difference as well.

Suddenly, on cue, Kiba came rushing out the apartment's glossy glass doors with Akamaru bounding next to him.

"Let's go, Akamaru!" Kiba said with a wild grin. Akamaru barked happily in response. Kiba wrenched the car door open and stepped aside to let Akamaru jump in the middle seat row, where Kiba and him usually sat.

Once inside, Akamaru barked to Kiba, telling him to hurry up already.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Kiba stepped up and plopped himself on the seat. Quickly and immediately afterwards, he pulled the car door closed and buckled up.

Shino, who ran his managerial duties like a well oiled machine, started up the car and efficiently started to drop the members where their needed to go.

The first person who was dropped off was Kiba, who was a regular co-host of a weekly music show. He got off with Akamaru, who always accompanied him on his activities. Akamaru was like his trademark, he'd never do a job without him.

Kiba would host the show with two other idols from different groups, and always would Akamaru stand next to him.

Once at the music station, Shino handed Kiba his planner with his schedule and all info written in it. Kiba jumped out with Akamaru and before closing the doors, turned back and saluted quickly with two fingers saying, "So long!"

With that, Shino once again turned the ignition and set off. He arrived at a large warehouse and handed Neji and Sasuke their planners.

Due to their stoic personalities and handsomeness, they were so popular among women that they were frequently hired to do magazine photoshoots, commercials, and interviews.

Today, it just so happens that they were going to do a photoshoot and interview in the warehouse.

Neji pushed the door opened and stepped gracefully out with Sasuke in tow. Before Sasuke closed the door, Naruto moved up to the middle seat, which was easier to exit out later from.

When Neji and Sasuke started to walk towards the warehouse, Shino exited the studio's parking lot and

drove towards another studio.

The company halted in front of a studio where variety shows were held. Shino handed Shikamaru his planner and allowed Shikamaru to go to a variety show where idols competed to see who would win the show, the format being the smartest would win.

'_No doubt he would win._' Shino thought wryly, '_He would be a certified genius, if there was a thing._'

Once Shikamaru closed the door, Shino drove Naruto to Sannin Studios, a congenial building with people going in and out.

Shino parked the car and allowed Naruto to exit before getting out himself. Shino made sure he prepped Naruto to do his very best today, though he felt his words were somewhat misinterpreted by Naruto.

Nevertheless, they seemed to do their job, and Naruto quickly entered the building.

Once inside the set, Shino and Naruto set off to do the customary greetings to all the staff. Shino could sense how odd Naruto was acting today.

He was more observant and was obviously searching for something, or _someone_. He wondered briefly what the rest of the group told Naruto of the other show guest.

Naruto would perk his ears at every sound and would turn whenever he heard the slightest noise resembling that of a woman's heels clicking.

He would sometimes crane his neck and ran his eyes around carefully before turning back.

It amused Shino to some extent.

He knew who the guest was. It was Hyuuga Hinata, their former classmate, and Shino's good friend. In their school days, sometimes Shino would spend the lunch break people watching.

Being the keen observer he was (though even a mere looker could see), he saw that Hinata was in love with the blond knucklehead.

Shino thought nothing of her though, he had seen plenty of lovestruck girls during lunch break. Though admittedly, that it was the first he had seen someone like Naruto.

In fact, at first he thought he had judged wrong and that she liked Sasuke, the clear "heartthrob" (?) of the school. Shino didn't really want to talk in such embarrassing lingo, but he didn't know how else to word it.

But after some more observing, he found that his earlier notion was right. Shino decided to note her down as one of the more intriguing people in their class. However, it wasn't until they were paired up for a project till he got to know Hinata.

Through the project, he found her very meticulous, thoughtful, and kind; despite her initial discomfort and shyness. Before long, Shino found their project done very quickly (in the good way), and thought they made a good team.

By the end of the project they became acquaintances, and slowly worked their relationship to that of a good friend. Out of all the people Shino had met in his life, Hinata was the kindest, altruistic person he had ever had the honor of knowing.

The problem was her huge lack of self-esteem.

So, Shino had always tried to encourage to do her best, to build her up, one accomplishment to the next. Hinata had managed to repair her relationship with her father, who softened his attitude towards her.

She improved her grades to the point that on several occasions, she had the scores to enter the top 25 students of the school. With Shino's help, Hinata met Kiba as well, and formed a strong friendship with him too.

But always, _always_, something was missing for Hinata. Shino didn't really have to guess. Despite the improvement in her self-esteem, she was never _really_ confident. Years of thinking she was worthless obviously did a toll on her. Her constant unease at her crush's feelings toward a certain pinkette didn't help either.

Shino just couldn't help but worry about the girl's psyche.

It seems that it got to such a point that when Shino saw a swarm of fans surrounding the flustered Naruto with a unconscious Hinata, he couldn't help but think,'_Thank god. That took too long to happen._'

It wasn't till a quick minute passed that he realised he had a job to do, and that this event would make it all the difficult.

Acting rapidly, he stepped through the crowd and started to guide Naruto, who was still holding Hinata, to the employees only section, where various staff members and Kurenai ran to fan Hinata out of her fainting spell.

Other staff members guided the fans to their seats, where they were already chatting excitedly on what they saw. Several were writing down questions giddily for the audience questioning section.

In the staff area, Naruto set Hinata down on armchair carefully. Kurenai was still fanning Hinata, and Naruto looked at Hinata, concern written across his face.

Shino sighed. Same old Hinata, fainting in front of Naruto wasn't the most surprising thing to see.

Drowsily, Hinata opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. What she saw in front of her made her eyes widen with shock.

There, kneeling down on one knee, with his hands on the chair's armrests was Naruto.

Hesitantly, Naruto asked,"Are...you alright? You just fainted. You're not sick, are you?" He put his backhand on her forehand and then his.

Hinata's face slowly heated up. Shino and Kurenai were both slightly amused by this, though both did not show it.

'_Naruto is in front of me! It-it's like he's proposing! Oh goodness, this is going fuel so many of my daydreams._' Hinata shivered with anticipation.

She couldn't help admire Naruto's handsome appearance, though her gazing was broken by Naruto's hand on her forehead. Hinata slightly jumped in shock and just stared at Naruto.

"You seem fine..." Naruto said. He looked back at her face, then was startled to see her face all red.

"Are you getting a fever? Your face looks really red and hot. Someone get her a damp towel, please!"

Hinata blushed more in embarrassment and clasped his left hand. This action shocked both Naruto and Hinata.

'_Oh my Kami-sama! What did I just do? In high school, I never once even shook his hand! Now, I'm holding his hand, and I confessed my love to him publicly! Amazing, life after school does get better!_'

"I-It's fine. R-really." In a louder voice, she yelled the same thing to the staff member who was about to fetch the towel.

With that, the two fell into a silence.

'_His hand is so warm! So big, and tan, it feels so nice!_'

'_Her hand's so soft! Pale, delicate, and so small..._'

Kurenai felt the need to cut into their odd moment. She coughed awkwardly and stated, "Well, since Hinata is feeling better, you two should prep for the show now."

"R-right."

"I guess."

However, despite their agreements, Naruto still didn't get up, thus trapping the two together.

Naruto cleared his throat. "Not that I mind it, but um, uh, it, uh, I...think...you should let go of my hand."

Naruto covered his face with his free hand in embarrassment. Hinata widened her eyes.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry, I didn't realise!" She snapped her hand back from his and drew it towards her chest.

"It-it's alright!" Naruto fumbled with his words and stood up. He extended his hand towards her to lift her up as well.

"T-thank you." Hinata, who previously had cooled down some, blushed a bit and allowed herself to be pulled up. Though this time, she remembered to let go of his hand, albeit reluctantly and unwillingly.

Looking around, she saw her good friend Shino, which made her smile softly.

"Shino! I-I haven't seen you in so long! How's Kiba and Neji?" She turned towards him.

"They're fine. I'm sure they would be more worried about you if you keep fainting though."

Hinata laughed good-naturedly,"Then I promise I'll faint less often." When Hinata laughed, Naruto couldn't help but think,'_What a nice laugh..._'

Hinata turned back to Naruto and blushed instantly under his intense stare. She gestured towards the stage.

"M-maybe w-we should go now?"

"Ah! Right! Onwards with the show, dattebayo!" Naruto set out to walk purposefully towards the set. Hinata giggled softly behind him.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright, I figure that this chapter makes up for the time I haven't uploaded. It's possibly the longest chapter I have ever written, but this chapter makes me really satisfied with my writing. Though I feel like I didn't say much about the show so it's still progressing at a slow pace. Hehe, sorry! But you have to admit that this was a perfect time to stop the story! Next chapter will be the show! Though I don't know if I want to split the show into two chapters or not.


End file.
